


close your eyes and i'll kiss you

by roymustaangs



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cunnilingus, Kakashi helps Iruka feel better, M/M, Post Top Surgery, Scars, Trans Male Character, Trans Umino Iruka, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roymustaangs/pseuds/roymustaangs
Summary: “You still look sexy, you know,” a familiar voice said from the doorway behind him. Iruka angled the mirror and saw Kakashi standing there with his arms crossed, leaning against the door frame.“You’re only saying that because we’re dating,” Iruka said, covering up his chest instinctively. An old habit that would be hard to break.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88





	close your eyes and i'll kiss you

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my wonderful wife [Tori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdtori) for being my beta for this one. Dipping my toes in smut again is proving to be fun. I hope you all enjoy!

To say that his chest was lighter would be understating things. It was no longer there to weigh him down in more ways than one. He had just gotten the tubing out of his chest, gotten everything closed up and now was home, staring at himself in the mirror. 

His eyes traced the fresh scars, scars he was told would worsen (and maybe even tear open) if he attempted any rigorous activity before two months had passed. Two months. He had to wait two whole months to be able to resume his normal life, though would it actually be normal? Would anyone really look at him the same now that his chest was completely flat? Would he ever feel comfortable enough to be shirtless in public, which was something he’d been looking forward to for years?

“You still look sexy, you know,” a familiar voice said from the doorway behind him. Iruka angled the mirror and saw Kakashi standing there with his arms crossed, leaning against the door frame. 

“You’re only saying that because we’re dating,” Iruka said, covering up his chest instinctively. An old habit that would be hard to break. 

“I’m not,” Kakashi said, coming into the room. His hands snaked around Iruka’s waist, his chin resting lightly on his shoulder. “You’ve always been sexy to me, Ru.” 

“Stop,” Iruka said, his cheeks heating up and he knew they were probably turning red. He couldn’t believe that Kakashi had found him just as sexy when he had hated being naked in front of his boyfriend. Iruka had tried very hard to make sure that Kakashi never saw him naked, always getting up before him to get dressed, making sure to change in the bathroom with the door closed. When they had sex, the lights were always off and it was always at night. 

“No,” Kakashi replied, his grip around his waist tightening for a moment. “You’re still the same Iruka to me. You always will be.” It wasn’t like Iruka had never experienced this sort of tenderness from the copy nin. He’d argue that he was the only one who saw this side of Kakashi, truly saw it, even if the jonin was soft in his own ways with his students. 

Iruka turned in his arms, pressing close so that Kakashi couldn’t look at the light pink puckered skin where his breasts used to be. “You don’t mean that,” he said quietly, looking down at Kakashi’s vest and picking at the zippers. 

Kakashi sighed, lifting Iruka’s chin so that the teacher had to look at him. “You’re the most handsome man I’ve ever laid eyes on,” he said in a low voice, one that Iruka knew meant that he was about to be shown how attractive he still was to Kakashi. 

“We can’t, the scars--”

“I’ll be gentle,” Kakashi said, barely ghosting his lips over Iruka’s. It was making him weak in the knees, this tenderness. Iruka wrapped his arms around Kakashi, careful not to lift them too high. Kakashi pulled away, sighing. “Let me take care of you.” 

Iruka’s cheeks turned pink, and he took his arms away so he could lead Kakashi to the bed. Kakashi knelt down on the floor in front of him, methodically removing his vest and shirt. His mask was around his neck and he ripped it over his head as well. Iruka watched him, his eyes tracing over Kakashi’s naked, scarred chest. Maybe he didn’t need to be worried about his scars. After all, he’d never looked at Kakashi in any way other than pure love and want. And to say that his boyfriend’s gaze held anything less would be incorrect. 

Kakashi reached for Iruka’s sweatpants, and Iruka lifted his hips to help wiggle out of them. He knew what Kakashi’s next move would be and he spread his legs for him, noting how bright the jonin’s eyes looked as he moved closer. “Go ahead and lean back,” Kakashi said, his tone gentle and kind. He nodded, slowly dragging a few pillows over to prop him up a bit as Kakashi barely teased the tip of his fingers against Iruka’s core. 

He knew he wouldn’t go straight for fingering him, that there would be lots of teasing first, and he was ready for it. Maybe he wanted to be taken care of right now. Maybe that was what he needed. Kakashi teased his fingers over him, reaching up with his free hand to gently caress Iruka’s face. “Iruka,” he murmured. “You’re beautiful.” Kakashi leaned up to press their lips together, quite possibly the softest kiss that Iruka had ever been privy to during his time as Kakashi’s boyfriend. 

Iruka sighed against him, melting into the kiss without any second thought. He needed to stop thinking about it all and just let himself get lost in Kakashi. By some miracle, the jonin was still here, still wanting him. He didn’t need to question it. Iruka pulled away from the kiss after a moment, breathing heavily, but that didn’t stop Kakashi. Kakashi’s lips moved down his jawline and across his shoulder. He sighed, tilting his head to give his boyfriend better access. 

“Mm,” Iruka hummed, his eyes closing. Kakashi was so good with his mouth, and he knew he’d really be able to put that to the test later. 

Kakashi moved further down, ghosting his lips over the fresh scars, which caused a heady shiver to run down Iruka’s spine. “Kashi,” he whimpered. They were still too delicate, but the light touches of his lips were causing Iruka’s head to swim regardless. “ _ Ah _ , more. More, please.” 

His boyfriend chuckled, his breath hot against his skin. “In due course, sensei,” he said, which had Iruka groaning in frustration. “Tsk, so needy.” 

“And who made me this way,” Iruka grumbled, though Kakashi’s fingers were between his legs again. He was definitely getting hot and bothered now, and that was evidenced by the wet heat at his center. “Goddammit.” Kakashi laughed again, though it was a soft kind laughter, definitely not at Iruka’s expense. 

“Be patient,” Kakashi said in a slightly sing-song voice, his head dipping lower and lower until he was settled between Iruka’s legs again. “Mm, so beautiful.” He spread Iruka open, glancing up at him before his tongue darted out and teased at his clit.

“ _ Fuck _ , Kashi,” Iruka groaned, his head falling back. One hand went to his boyfriend’s hair, tugging on the strand, though Kakashi needed no guidance. He exhaled sharply as the jonin’s tongue circled his clit, muscles tensing up just a moment. 

“Tsk tsk,” Kakashi said, pulling away. “Don’t get too tense, sensei.” He looked mildly worried for a moment and Iruka had to smile at him. 

“I’ll be okay as long as you keep going,” Iruka said sweetly. Kakashi rolled his eyes and leaned back in, this time avoiding his clit and going straight for plunging his tongue inside him. “ _ Kashi _ !” He earned a deep groan, which only served to turn him on more. “Fuck, holy shit.” Iruka had to grip at the sheets beside him with his free hand, knowing his grip on his boyfriend’s hair was impossibly tight. 

The room was soon full of little whimpers of Kakashi’s name as he continued to lap at Iruka, his thumb beginning to circle his clit. Iruka was not going to make it and he was trying very hard to keep his abs from tensing up, because he’d been warned against this very thing for at least two months. “Kashi, fuck me,” he breathed, harsh pants punctuating each word. “Fuck me, please.” 

“Yessir,” Kakashi muttered as he pulled away. He hurriedly pushed his pants down, his cock curving up as he stepped out of them. Iruka moved quickly, getting more comfortable on the bed and spreading his legs apart for the jonin, who wasted no time in burying his cock inside him. “ _ Fuck,  _ Ru.” 

“Uh huh,” Iruka keened, back arching just slightly off of the bed. Kakashi leaned down to capture his lips, a mix of bruising kisses and teeth tugging on his lower lip. Iruka couldn’t think straight, his mind a blurry haze as Kakashi fucked him. 

If Kakashi was hoping to fuck the bad thoughts away, he was doing a damn good job of it. Iruka couldn’t think of anything other than his boyfriend and his cock and the way he was just driving into him, driving all the negative thoughts about his body from his mind. Kakashi broke away from the kiss with a groan of Iruka’s name, his own harsh breaths interspersed between the syllables of his name. 

“Touch,” Iruka breathed. “Me.” The jonin nodded, propping himself up with one hand as his other dipped between them. His thumb circled Iruka’s clit again, drawing out a high-pitched cry of his name as Iruka came, his back arched off the bed for a moment before he melted against the mattress. 

Kakashi followed him moments later, coming deep inside him groaning his name. He rolled off of him, to his side, and tugged Iruka in for some nice cuddles. “Mm. Thank you.” 

“You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever laid eyes on, Iruka. That’ll never change,” Kakashi whispered, leaning down to softly kiss his forehead. 

“Keep it saying it and I might just believe you some day,” Iruka said with a cheeky smile as he reached up to brush his fingers through Kakashi’s thoroughly mussed hair. “...I love you, you know.”

“I know,” Kakashi said with a smile, cupping his cheek with one hand. “I love you, too.” 

And Iruka knew that his self-image would improve as he got used to the man in the mirror. As he grew used to the sight of himself without breasts, something he’d been craving for so long. And as long as Kakashi was by his side, he knew he could handle it. The jonin never let him brood, even if Kakashi himself tended to brood sometimes. But that’s what made their relationship great. They held each other up at every turn, always there to brighten the other’s day. And Iruka wouldn’t have it any other way. 


End file.
